


Instantanés

by Namless



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Changhyuk, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mention of parental abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namless/pseuds/Namless
Summary: A slight chuckle escaped Minhyuk, shaking his head."Now we sleep."Changkyun's eyes narrowed, gauging him as Minhyuk fluffed his jacket again then shrugged without adding a word, not bothering with the jacket and using his crossed arms on his desk as a pillow, face turned towards Minhyuk.Minhyuk wriggled his eyebrows then closed his eyes, the teacher's voice a steady background noise as time ticked by, second by second. Eternity flew by or so it seemed when Minhyuk opened his eyes again, unable to take it anymore. His gaze fell upon Changkyun's face, still turned to him, apparently asleep if his breathing was anything to go by.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Instantanés

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is Ezzy!
> 
> Here is a new something I'm working on. I usually don't have fixed timing for updates and for this one it'll probably take a bit longer because it's honestly gonna be a go with the flow type of fic. The first chapter has been sitting in its nearly complete form for a couple of months now and after dusting it off and editing it properly, I think it's ready to be let out in the wild. It initially started thanks to a twitter prompt bot. I hope you will like this reading. Please do let me know here or on twitter what you thought of it! ^^
> 
> [Here](https://twitter.com/lovethehowl/status/1237046903013064704) is my short prompt take and [here](https://twitter.com/mxtagsbot/status/1231875117162078209) is the original prompt

The first time Minhyuk laid eyes on Changkyun, he had just been transferred from his previous school, a certain shyness oozing of him but also undeniably confident and somewhat nonchalant. Changkyun was scratching beside the band-aid on his left cheek, eyes downcast as he stood up in front of the whole class.

"Hello, I'm Im Changkyun, I'm seventeen, nice to meet you." He introduced himself, finally looking up.

Too deep. That was what Minhyuk thought, his voice was too deep for a kid his age. And there was such a strong pull to his gaze. The kind that was impossible to resist. Changkyun bowed as the class welcomed him in unison, briefly clapping politely.

"Please take care of me." He bowed again.

The teacher scanned the room in search of a vacant desk, grimacing as she spotted one. She did her best to turn it into a smile while facing and indicating Changkyun where to sit, only managing a poor rictus in the end.

"Nice to meet you." Changkyun repeated as he sat next to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk nodded, extending his hand for him to shake "Lee Minhyuk, nice to meet you too!"

The teacher had started the roll call, ostensibly skipping Minhyuk. He pointed a finger at the band-aid, curious.

"What's that?" He wondered, tone casual as he took off his uniform jacket.

Minhyuk carefully arranged it on the table, fluffing it up as best as possible, then leaned sideways on his desk, chin in hand to wait for an answer.

Changkyun watched him, miming him as he chinned his hand, dark brown eyes thoroughly staring at him.

"What do I get in return?"

Minhyuk would've looked away if he could, a playful smile stretching his lips, somehow feeling entranced already.

"A whole tour of the school, tricks for all the vending machines and secret shortcuts included."

Minhyuk knew it was too big an offer for whatever piece of information the newbie would give but an inexplicable force pushed him to. He was being pulled in and even if he had a will to fight it, he wouldn't have been able to tear his eyes away.

"Mmh…" Changkyun pondered a bit, index finger tapping absentmindedly on his lips. "Okay.” He left a beat of silence. “Fatherly beating.” he finally said with a nonchalant shrug. 

Minhyuk’s eyes widened and for a moment, he wondered if Changkyun was joking. As if on cue, Changkyun tore his gaze away, a subtle red hue to his cheeks, and cleared his throat. His shame couldn’t be more obvious. Minhyuk’s heart skipped a good few beats, taking in the weight of what the new kid had just revealed to him. Somehow, that made the pull stronger and Minhyuk tried his best to make him feel at ease after such an unexpected confession.

“Nice improvisation skills, kid.” Minhyuk smirked.

Changkyun looked at him again and for the briefest moment, there was confusion written on his face. Then he reciprocated with a small smile, eyes shining as they crinkled the slightest at the corner. Minhyuk was happy his tactic worked, that Changlyun understood he wasn’t being brushed off.

“What do we do, now?" The smile had turned into a full-blown smirk now, and Minhyuk didn’t fail to notice the dimples framing it.

A slight chuckle escaped Minhyuk, shaking his head.

"Now we sleep."

Changkyun's eyes narrowed, gauging him as Minhyuk fluffed his jacket again then shrugged without adding a word, not bothering with the jacket and using his crossed arms on his desk as a pillow, face turned towards Minhyuk.

Minhyuk wriggled his eyebrows then closed his eyes, the teacher's voice a steady background noise as time ticked by, second by second. Eternity flew by or so it seemed when Minhyuk opened his eyes again, unable to take it anymore. His gaze fell upon Changkyun's face, still turned to him, apparently asleep if his breathing was anything to go by.

The band-aid was on full display, a cut peeking out under it from up close, the area around it a fading purple. Not too long but maybe a little deep, it wasn't fresh but recent enough to still look painful. He had to pull in a great deal of effort to push away all thoughts as to why Changkyun told him such truth when they were just strangers, it would be for another time. Instead, he focused on what was visible, palpable, tangible, right before his eyes.

Pinpointing what exactly was drawing him in felt like an impossible task for Minhyuk: was it the mouth? The line of his eyebrows, of which one looked pierced - he couldn’t really tell because of the bangs falling too low on his face? Or that of his shoulders, broad and straight? It reminded him of a science class they had a few weeks ago about black holes. Impossible to perceive with naked eyes, a black hole could drag anything into it: asteroids, planets from various sizes, stars even. Nothing could withstand its attraction. Despite feeling this way, Minhyuk wasn't overly alarmed. There was time to worry about it later. For now, he much preferred to wonder if the dot under Changkyun's lower lip was a mole or the spot of a piercing. Which was hard to tell. But once again, Minhyuk had time. Time before being swallowed whole. Moments later, throughout the school, the bell rang.


End file.
